Applicators have been in use for delivering medicated materials (e.g., suppositories, creams and ointments) to bodily cavities, such as vaginal canals and recta. Conventional applicators are equipped with barrel members for receiving medicated materials and plunger members for expelling same from the barrel members into bodily cavities.
The barrel members of some applicators include loading ends which are typically equipped with finger-like members or segments projecting therefrom for releasably attaching suppositories to the loading ends (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,754,822; 3,667,465; 3,934,584; 4,361,150; 5,201,779; 5,404,870; and 5,860,946). The finger-like members are sized such that, when suppositories are loaded onto the loading ends, they are enclosed substantially entirely by the finger-like members.
The suppository applicators discussed above have various disadvantages. For instance, suppositories, when exposed to moisture, tend to stick to surfaces that are in contact therewith. In such circumstances, when the applicators are exposed to relatively high humidity, suppositories loaded therein tend to stick to the loading ends of the applicators. Because the suppositories are enclosed substantially entirely by the finger-like members, they have a relatively large area of contact with the loading ends of the applicators. As a result, when the suppositories stick to the applicators during storage or use, it becomes difficult to expel same from the applicators.
In addition to the disadvantages discussed above, conventional applicators are substantially rigid such that they do not easily conform to natural curves of the bodily cavities to which they are inserted. As a result, rigid conventional applicators can cause discomfort to their users.
In the foregoing circumstances, there is a need for an improved applicator device overcoming the disadvantages and shortcomings discussed above.